


tall green bean

by vascool



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Gelphie, Humor, rest in piece galindas dresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vascool/pseuds/vascool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>day 2 of the 20 day theme challenge: reading quietly</p>
<p>When the new girl (who happened to be green-skinned) was roomed with Galinda, she expected a rivalry. What she found, was a friendship -- and possibly more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tall green bean

Galinda Upland was upset.

Now, it was not rare for the young blonde to pout from time to time; but now, she was actually properly upset. She had her dear, loving parents request a private suite of her very own, and the college seemed all right with it. It was Madame Morrible who messed her whole plan up. Galinda had arrived at Shiz “fashionably” late, and a whole group of students had come to greet her. Of course, they only wanted to befriend her for glitz and glamour, but still!

She was enjoying all the attention her fellow students were giving her, until that green creature had brought about a distraction. The green girl was taller than Galinda, which frustrated her to no end. A majority of the students at Shiz were Munchkinlanders; Galinda, as she was Gillikinese she had been taller than most others. The other Munchkin gals were jealous of her height, and the boys swooned. Then that cabbage arrived, with her tallishness and her green skin. She looked like a tall, thin piece of broccoli.  
The girl met Madame Morrible and earned a good rep with her. Galinda asked to be shown her suite and the broccoli came along with them, much to Galinda’s disdain. She was then told that the two of them had to share a room! Galinda was horrified. 

And now, she stood in the room having a staredown with someone who looked like they had a little too much lettuce to eat. Miss Lettuce glared at her. Galinda glared back.  
“Okay. This is weird. I’ll call for you to be taken to your actual roommate, if you wish. This is supposed to be my private suite.” Galinda said, as politely as she could under the circumstances.

“I’m supposed to be with my sister, but she was put to a different room. Anyways, this is the room I was assigned.”  
“She’s an underclassman. It’s understandable, but I will not tolerate having a tall green bean sharing a room with me.”  
The girl stared at her. “Interesting choice of words, but I am still not leaving.”  
Galinda let out a heavy sigh and plopped down onto a bed. “This bed is MINE. In fact, this whole side is MINE. I will put some tape down so you can remember in that pea-brain of yours that you are not supposed to cross it. No going into my side of the room. Or I’ll kick your butt.”  
“Yes, dear. I’ll remember.” The girl replied snarkily. “I’m Elphaba.”  
“Gesundheit.”  
“Ha ha.”  
*  
Later that night the tape was on the floor and the two girls were marking their territory with the items they had packed along with them. Galinda had a great many things packed, three or four suitcases, at least. Elphaba had brought along one suitcase, filled mostly with books.

Galinda neatly filled the closet with her clothing, taking up a majority of the closet space, leaving only a little for Elphaba. The green girl would not even touch her clothes until all her books were neatly placed onto the shelf, sorted alphabetically by author. Galinda huffed at her when she began placing her drab, black dresses into the closet.

“I can’t believe you’re putting those into the closet.”  
“Why not?”  
“I’m concerned that the utter atrocities you’re putting into our closets will infect the beautifulocity of my outfits.” Galinda commented.  
“Rest in peace, Galinda’s dresses.”  
“Oh my Oz, you are absolutely insufferable.”

*

The night after the Ozdust Ballroom party, the two girls talked for hours on end. They began to actually get along, though Elphaba seemed a little tense and on edge.  
“Please! Everyone will love you. Promise me you’ll wear the flower in your hair, though, okay?”  
The two of them were sitting on Elphaba’s bed, breaking the rule of the tape-borders. “Ugh.” Elphaba groaned.  
“Oh, pretty please, Elphie?” Galinda begged, simultaneously giving Elphaba a nickname.  
“Elphie, eh? All right, all right, I’ll wear the stupid flower.” 

Galinda let out a high pitched squeal and quickly hugged Elphaba. “Thank you thank you thank you thank you, you’re gonna look SO beautiful, Elphie.”  
“Yeah, yeah.” Elphaba laughed shortly. “Hey! Get out of my ‘room.’ You’ve crossed the border.”  
Galinda gasped, put her hand over her mouth. “I can’t believe I broke my own rule!”  
The two of them laughed, and Elphaba grabbed a book from the shelf. “I was serious; get off my bed.”

Galinda nodded, and went over to her bed. Before climbing into it, she sat down on the floor, and leaned over, reaching under her bed. She pulled out a book, and Elphaba gave her a strange look. “I read too, y’know!” She showed Elphaba the cover of the book, and squealed with excitement. “It’s about a Munchkin girl who meets a handsome Winkie prince and they fall in love.”  
“Sounds cliché.”  
Galinda let out a horrified gasp, and threw the book at Elphaba. “Read it. Tonight. I’ll read one of your boring ol’ books too if you read mine.”  
Elphaba rolled her eyes, but nodded. “Fine, I’ll read this overused plot that tries to pass as a book.” Galinda could tell from her expression that Elphaba felt bad after she had said it. “Sorry, I shouldn’t say that. You like it.” 

Galinda shrugged, “It’s okay.” She got off her own bed and hopped onto Elphaba’s bed, looking through her vast collection of books. “Is this one any good?”  
“Is it any good? Is it any GOOD?” Elphaba questioned, gasping. “That, my dear, is my favorite book of all time. It would take a lot for me to not recommend it to you.”  
Galinda grinned, and pried the book open, thumbing through the pages. “Well, I better get started.” The two of them started reading.

*

The next morning when they woke up, they weren’t quite sure how they had ended up spooning - with Galinda snuggled up to Elphaba. Neither of them were about to complain about this, though.  
“That was a good book.” Glinda whispered.  
Elphaba smiled, “Yours wasn’t too bad either.”


End file.
